Rings
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Artemis is happy for her friends relationships. She really is! It's just... she misses Wally, that's all... Chalant, SuperMartian, AquaRocket, Spitfire (in that order). One-shot.


**Shippings:**

**Chalant**

**SuperMartian**

**AquaRocket**

**Spitfire**

**(In that order).**

* * *

Rings

* * *

**1 month since Wally 'died'**

Artemis sat on her sofa, Brucely hoped onto the sofa and curled up with her. She scratched behind the dog's ears. There was a knock on the door and Artemis groaned.

"C'min!" she called and Zatanna walked in "Hey, Zee. What are you doing here?"

Zatanna was happy. _Really _happy. Happier than Megan-watching-Hello-Megan happy.

"Guess what!" she said, sitting at the end of the sofa.

Artemis smiled, shaking her head. Zatanna was quite excitable when happy.

"What is it, Zatanna?" Artemis asked.

"I caught Dick by Jason's memorial hologram and we got talking. I ended up crying and revealing I was still in love with him and he admitted to being in love with me and..." said Zatanna, smiling and biting her bottom lip "We're back together!" and she girlishly squealed.

"Zatanna... are you sure about-"

"Artemis! Don't you dare plant any seeds of doubt!" Zatanna exclaimed "I love Dick! I want to be with him! I want to be with him..."

"Why'd you break-up when you were younger, anyway?" Artemis asked.

"I..." Zatanna looked away "I hated it when I didn't know if he was alive or not... I couldn't handle the uncertainty... and I told him. I was okay with it when we first began dating, but not later on so we broke-up. But I can except it now! I love him and the uncertainty is something I got used to between our relationships," Zatanna looked back at her friend.

"Zee... I didn't mean anything, it's just... You're a hopeless romantic and you're passionate about love. I don't want you to rush into this and for you to have your heart broken," said Artemis "We both know what Dick's like," and they both laughed.

"Dick said the reason he dated so many girls, even Raquel and Barbara, was because he was looking for the same feelings he felt for me with someone else. He promised to never let me go again and I said I wouldn't let him," said Zatanna.

Artemis smiled, knowing the 2 of them would probably be together forever (even someone raised by mercenaries could see true love).

"Congratulations, Zee," said Artemis "You guys were made for each other. Let me give you a piece of advice though... As someone who went through the same missions and Team things as you while still having a relationship. Zee, never let him go but if he breaks your heart then I will gladly help you destroy him,"

Zatanna laughed and punched her arm. Artemis smiled as she watched Zatanna get up and walk out. Artemis looked at a picture of her and Wally. They got close to breaking-up once... but that ended with them moving in together.

* * *

Artemis answered the door and Megan and Conner on the other side.

"Hi, Artemis!" Megan cheered.

"Hey, Artemis," said Conner.

"Hey, you guys," welcomed Artemis "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood and we decided to drop by!" Megan said "After missions you normally change out of your Tigress costume and leave!"

Artemis welcomed them in and they had coffee.

"So, how have things been?" Megan asked.

"Things are okay," said Artemis.

"You hear about Dick and Zatanna's relationship?" Conner asked.

"You kiddin' me? The same night they got back together, she came and told me," said Artemis "About time, eh?"

"You're telling me? Now the only idiots who aren't together are Raquel and Kaldur," said Megan.

"Raquel's engaged," said Conner "Although, that guy's a total jerk, worse than La'gaan,"

"Hey! La'gaan may be my ex but..." M'gann sighed "Fine, he's a jerk,"

"Well, he was good to you at least," said Conner "Have you met Raquel's fiancé?"

"Yeah, I have! And I swear that guy was checking me out! He only wants Raquel for her looks," said Artemis "We can all agree Raquel can have any guy she wants yet she wants _that _guy?"

"You know, he kinds reminds me of Kaldur. Appearance wise, I mean," said Conner.

"She thinks Kaldur doesn't still want to be with her so she's found a knock-off," said Artemis.

"Dang... why won't they open their eyes?" Megan asked "Their feelings for each other are obvious,"

Artemis waved goodbye to her friends as they walked away, waving as they walked a few yards away. Artemis closed the door and saw a picture of her and Wally. Brucely barked and scratched the patio door and he shook with his tail between his legs. Artemis let the dog out so he could do his business. Artemis put the 3, empty, coffee cups in the sink and looked out the window. Remembering when she and Wally first brought Brucely home and they played in the garden.

* * *

It was late... _very late... _and someone was banging on the door. Artemis was cranky as she walked towards the door, tying her dressing gown cord around her. She opened the door, her eyes begging to close.

"What?!" she snapped, then saw it was Raquel and she was crying "Raquel? What's wrong?"

"H-He... he-" Raquel wiped her tears "I caught my fiancé..."

"Doing what?" Artemis asked, awake and with an idea of what Raquel's fiancé was doing.

"I-" Raquel sniffed "I caught him in _bed _with another woman! And, when we argued about it, he told me he got that other woman pregnant! And he expected me to be okay with it!"

Raquel started crying and Artemis invited her in. Raquel cried and cried and cried. And, when her ex-fiancé came looking for her, Artemis punched him in the face and threatened to hurt him if he didn't get his sorry butt out of there.

"You know, Raquel," said Artemis "There's someone who would do anything for you,"

"Like who?" Raquel asked, looking up.

"Raquel Ervin... You _know_ who. Here's a hint, his human alias is Jackson Hyde and I went undercover with him," said Artemis, elbowing her.

"What me and Kaldur had is long gone..." said Raquel, sadly "And I destroyed any chance of us getting back together by dating Dick,"

"I can't believe you dated Bird-Boy at all. I can see why so many girls want to be with him. But, seriously, Raquel?" Artemis said, deciding to cheer her up by joking about her past relationship.

"I know, I know," said Raquel "Not one of my best ideas. I half expected Zatanna to realize what she gave up by breaking-up with him and try to get him back when you all found out. But I'll tell you this, you know how Dick was really sweet and romantic with Zee?" Artemis nodded "Well, he was never like that to me. Sure, he'd tell me I was beautiful and sweet but he used to tell Zatanna she was 'the most beautiful person who ever walked the Earth'. You see what I mean?"

"Yeah, Zatanna was the only girl Dick was genuine about," said Artemis "I think them breaking-up caused Dick to have commitment issues about getting into a serious relationship with anyone else, so he dated a bunch of girls but broke-up with them all,"

"He seemed almost serious about Barbara," said Raquel "But, I think that's because Zatanna and Barbara are kinda similar in certain ways. You know? Like, how they were both rebellious as teenagers and stuff like that,"

Artemis and Raquel laughed over their friends relationships. Their friends relationships distracting Raquel from her failed engagement. Artemis allowed Raquel to stay with her while she found a new apartment (Raquel had been living with her fiancé) on the condition Raquel at least _tried _to rekindle her and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Mary West (Wally's mother) had come to Artemis. She wanted to collect something of Wally's. Artemis helped search for it and looked through Wally's room. She looked into his sock draw and reached into the back corner. Artemis took it out and found it was a velvet box. She opened it and found a ring inside.

"He loved you," said Mary.

Artemis turned around and saw Mrs West.

"I would have said yes," said Artemis "I wanted to marry him,"

"I'm sure Wally knew that," said Mrs West "Please... wear the ring to remember him,"

"Of course," said Artemis, putting the ring on "I love him and I want to marry him,"

"You're not speaking in past-tenths?"

"No... Wally's alive, somewhere... I just know it," she said, looking at the ring "and when I find him, he can propose properly,"


End file.
